Love Angel!
by Violet7orange
Summary: Bagaimana ya jika seorang malaikat cinta yang cantik tapi jahil berada di Konoha?   Warning: other character, Garing.. chap2 update Baca dan Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Hai, saya bikin fic baru lagi nih..

Hoho~

Disclaimer : tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OC, OOC banget,GJ, Garing..dkk

**Don't like, Don't read.. ok**

Happy Reading.. ^^

Prolog

Di sebuah khayangan nun jauh di sana...

seorang gadis cantik tengah bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang nampaknya akan segeera menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan ke bumi. Dia tengah besiap dan.. "yes, kena! " soraknya riang seketika. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mari kita intip, ternyata dia sedang menjahili dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan dengan sebuah kilat yang menyambar dipohon. Saat kilatnya menyambar pohon malang dan tak bersalah tersebut, saking kagetnya sicowoknya latah (?) menampar ceweknya sambil bilang ' cewekku yang ke dua ini bego banget'. Cewek itu salah paham dan langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan si cowok tersebut. (GJ banget) . ohh poor you are guys...

Gadis cantik tersebut bernyanyi riang nan gembira karena kali ini berhasil lagi menjahili orang. Tiba-tiba pengawal istana datang ke hadapannya dengan seketika senandungnyapun terhenti.

" Maaf, Putri anda sedang di cari Dewa sekarang." Kata pengawal tersebut dengan tegas.

" O.. o mulai lagi nih."

Di istana..

"Ada apa lagi sih ayah?"

"Kamu tidak sopan Angel!" kata Dewa kesal karena Anggel dinilainya kurang ajar. Yah,, ternyata Dewa di Khayangan tersebut adalah Ayah Angel. " Apa yang barusan kau perbuat?" lanjutnya.

"Hm?" kata Angel pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Angel! Kenapa kau iseng lagi sih?"

"Hehe, ketahuan ya? Habis.. aku bosan banget sih yah." Kata Angel sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofah yang terdekat. ( contoh anak kurang ajar,, jangan di tiru ya..).

" Apa! Bosan katamu? Dengar ya, kaiu itu adalah malaikat cinta, selain itu kau adalah anakku satu-atunya yang seharusnya membanggakan diriku! kau itu penerusku! Kau itu malaikat cinta yang seharusnya menyatukan insan di bumi bukannya malah memisahkan mereka, Angel! Selain itu..."

"Bla, bla, bla... " batin Angel tak peduli.

"Dan ingat kau sudah 18 tahun, disini seharusnya kau itu sudah mendapatkan jodoh Angel! Disini semua malaikat mengagumimu dan berharap menjadi tambatan hatimu, tetapi kau sangat cuek seolah tidak membutuhkan cinta!"

"Memang aku tak butuh!"

"Apa kau bilang? Oh Angel, kau hanya belum pernah merasakannya saja rasanya nyaman sekali. Sebagai malaikat cinta kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Ayolah buka hatimu banyak yang menyukaimu.."

"Ayah, aku tidak tertarik!"

"Angel, Angel.. semua orang di Khayangan ini sangat mengagumi mu, hanya mereka tidak suka dengan kejahilanmu dan Kau yang cuek seperti kau mampu hidup sendiri tanpa pertolongan orang lain."

'Kau hanya tak mengetahuinya saja ayah...' batin Angel lirih

"Dan apa-apaan itu" kata Dewa sembari menunjuk benda berbentuk topi di kepala Angel."kenapa kau memakai topi, dapat dari mana?."

"Oh ini, aku mengambilnya ( baca:Nyolong) dari salah satu manusia yang kukerjai"

"Buang itu!" perintah Dewa.

"Ga' mau!"

"Hah, sudahlah.. kau akan mendapatkan hukuman! Dan akan merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini belum kau rasakan!"

"Huh.. Aku tak takut!" tantang Angel.

"Hah~ Ayah suadah habis kesabaran Menghadapi mu! Aku akan Ayah turunkan ke Bumi."

"Apa! Oh no.. , jangan yah. Aku masih betah disini."

"Kau harus pergi Angel maafkan Ayah."

"Ayah aku janji akan berubah.. maafkan aku yah." mohon Angel

"Ini yang terbaik untukmu Angel, maafkan Ayah."

"A-ayah.." suara Angel mulai parau.

.

.

TRING..

Dewa langit mengirim Angel ke bumi.

"Angel, kau akan bahagia dan mendapat pelajaran disana. Maafkan Ayah.." batin Dewa langit sedih.

Di sebuah tempat.

" Dimana ini? Huh~ Ayah tak sayang lagi padaku. Bagaimana ini?" kata Angel kesal.

"Apa ini?" kata Angel seraya mengambil beberapa barang yang juga terdampar bersamanya ditempat yang aneh menurutnya. Angel memperhatikan barang-barang yang didekatnya, sebuah buku, pulpen dan sepucuk surat. "Huh~ tak penting" kata angel mendengus kesal seraya melempar lagi barang tersebut ketempat semula.

"Mati aku! Kenapa gelang ini tak berfungsi.. Hei ayolah,, tolong aku." Kata Angel panik. Dia memutar kesana-kemari gelangnya itu tetapi tidak berfungsi. Jelas dia khawatir, gelang itu adalah gelang tanda penghuni khayangan dan didalam gelang itulah sumber kekuatan Angel dan dengan gelang itulah jalan satu-satunya untuk kembali ke khayangan. Tapi kali ini tidak berfungsi, jelas saja dia panik.

Angel menyerah dan terduduk ditempat itu lalu dia melirik barang yang terdampar bersamanya tadi, sepucuk surat? Dia menaikan alis heran, di ambil dan dibacanya surat tersebut.

"_Angel, Ayah memberikan sebuah buku dan temannya kepadamu (pulpen) untuk menulis rahasia, sifat dan perasaan atau apa saja yang kau ketahui dan kau temui di tempat yang sementara ini akan kau tinggali. Gelangmu tidak akan berfungsi saat ini, tetapi jika kau mengisi buku itu," _Angel melirik buku yang ada didekatnya. "_Sedikit demi sedikit Gelangmu akan berfungsi kembali dengan sendirinya, sesuai dengan banyak tidaknya hal yang kau ketahui dan tuliskan dalam buku tersebut. Hati-hati anakku jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ayah akan menyayangi mu slalu.." _

Angel mengernyit heran sebentar melihat tanda-tangan Ayahnya diakhir surat. "Sejak kapan Dewa punya tanda tangan?" batinnya heran.

"Hah! Apa-apaan ini!" Angel teringat bahwa dia masih kesal.

Angel POV

Dasar Ayah! Sekarang bagaimana nasibku, ternyata dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aduh pakaianku berbeda dengan manusia bumi. Pakaianku beda! Tapi bagaimana cara merubahnya gelangku tidak bekerja!.

Aduh Ayah bodoh! Setidaknya dia juga meninggalkanku baju dong! Masa' buku dan pen ini?

Tck.. Ahhh~

"K-kau siapa? Sedang apa disini?"

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengagetkanku. Manusia! Itu pasti Manusia! Jangan, Jangan mudah-mudahan itu hanya halusinasiku atau hewan yang bisa bicara saja yang menegurku. Aduh pikiranku kacau. Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh kebelakang sambil berdoa semoga itu hanya halusinasiku. Tapi harapanku tidak terkabul yang kulihat seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dan berambut pink yang menatapku heran dan sedikit khawatir. 'GAWAT!' jerit batinku.

End of Angel POV.

~TBC~

Ha,,, Akhirnya... emang GJ ya...

Ga kerasa ya humornya...

Yah~ bagaimanakah perjuangan Angel si malaikat cinta yang usil di Konoha ya?

Sesudah dibaca,,,

Tinggalkan Review... ^^.

.

.

.

Violet7orange...


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

Siapa ini? Kuperhatikan dia. Dia cantik sekali, kulit yang kuning langsat dan rambut panjang hitam lurus sepinggang, wajahnya sangat cantik. Tapi aneh, kenapa dia memakai pakaian seperti itu? Model pakaiannya seperti gaun untuk pesta yang Ino pamerkan padaku semalam. Hanya bedanya gaun yang dia pakai diatas lutut, berwarna putih, dan pasti lebih mahal tentunya dari yang Ino miliki. Hehe. Hmm dia memakai topi, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.. Ahh sudahlah tak penting kelihatannya dia bukan ninja, dia tidak memiliki ikat kepala tanda ninja, dan sedang apa dia disini di pinggir hutan di perbatasan desa?.

Aku agak khawatir, lalu ku ulangi pertanyaanku takutnya dia tidak mengerti bahasaku...

"Maaf, kau siapa? Sedang apa ditempat ini?" tanyaku dengan seramah mungkin, tapi kelihatannya dia tetap cuek agak kesal juga ku menunggu dia menjawab. Daripada aku mengamuk disini mendingan kutinggal saja kembali kedesa. Saat aku mau berbalik pergi dia mengulurkan tangan padaku dengan agak takut-takut "Angel" katanya pelan. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ku sambut tangannya "Sakura" balasku.

End of Sakura POV.

**Disclaimer : Tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

Warning : OC, OOC banget,GJ, Garing..dkk

**Don't like, Don't read.. ok**

Dikantor Hokage, Sakura, Angel dan Hokage ke 5 Tsunade, sedang duduk melingkar mengamati satu-sama lain. Saat kedatangan Sakura dan Angel keruangannya perasaanya sudah tidak enak, dia kaget dengan kedatangan Angel dan saat inipun masih kaget.

"Bagaimana, apa anda mempercayai cerita Angel barusan Hokage-sama?" tanya Sakura setelah menceritakan apa yang diceritakan oleh Angel sebelumnya.

Ya benar, Angel telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura dan sudah pasti Sakura langsung tidak mempercayainya. Tetapi saat dia melihat Angel yang bercerita dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan terlihat jujur saat itu, dia mencoba percaya dan walau hanya setengah hati dia tetap berniat untuk membantu Angel.

Sedangkan Angel kenapa dia menceritakan semuanya? 'ya dari pada diusir dan disangka yang tidak-tidak mending cerita saja, lagipula aku hanya sementara tinggal disini.' Pikir Angel.

Tsunade POV

Gila! Gila! Sakura ada-ada saja! Urusanku saja banyak yang tidak selesai-selesai malah ditambah dengan urusan yang diluar akal seperti ini? Sungguh diluar akal! Lagian bagaimanasih kok bisa-bisanya mereka membuat cerita yang rumit kayak gini!

Aduh aku pusing! Frustasi! Bagaimana ini?

Ok, ok tenang Tsunade sebagai seorang Tsunade sekaligus hokage kau harus menjaga imej.

"Hokage-sama bagaimana? Apakah Angel boleh tingal didesa bersamaku?"

"..." aku tetap diam

"Aku jamin deh dia tidak akan membuat ulah dan mengacau ditempat ini."

"..." masih stay cool

"Ya, ya, ya... pliss Hokage-sama kumohon." Kata sakura dengan aksi lebay. Kulirik Angel yang dingin dan cuek seperti tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Padahal dia yang menjadi sumber masalah. Huh~

"Baiklah, tetapi kalau terjadi sesuatu dia harus pergi! Dan yang harus bertanggung jawab adalah kau Sakura! Dan ingat..."

"Ini menjadi rahasia kita bertiga saja ya!" anak yang bernama Angel itu dengan Seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku.

Aku dan Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu aku mengeluarkan ikat kepala tanda ninja Konoha dan kuberikan padanya sambil bertanya "Setidaknya kau bisa bela diri kan?" dan dia hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Uhg.. kesal juga melihatnya, kalu saja cerita bahwa dia itu keturunan Dewa, sudah ku tinju wajah cantiknya itu.

End of Tsunade POV

"Kau tinggal di tempat Sakura, Angel. Dan pakaianmu? Yah begitu juga tidak apa-apa. Pakai ikat kepala tanda ninja Konoha itu, aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai saudara jauhku yang akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Dan berusahalah untuk tidak menambah pekerjaanku dengan membuat kekacauan Angel!" kata Tsunade tegas.

"Em..em" kata Angel singkat

"Wah Anda, sungguh baik dan bijaksana Hokage-sama. Terimakasih!" kata Sakura hormat sambil mengajak Angel beranjak dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Tsunadde yang tengah pusing dengan keputusan yang dia buat sendiri.

.

.

Seampainya dirumah Sakura, Sakura mengajak Angel masuk. "Angel, ini rumahku. Kita tinggal berdua disini, ayah dan ibuku berada di Suna dan paling hanya pulang sebulan sekali bahakan bisa setahun sekali menjengukku. Itu tanda-tanda orang tua yang tidak baik, hehe. Jadi kau santai saja, Anggap rumah sendiri. Ok!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Em.. em" jawab Angel singkat. "Terimakasih" ucapnya pelan.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Angel?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, rumahmu Bagus."

"Makasih, baguslah kalau kau suka. Padahal menurutku rumah ini sangatlah kuno, kau tahu gayanya arsitekturnya sangatlah buruk. Bahkan Ino saja bilang..." Sakura mengoceh sambil mengajak Angel masuk.

.

.

Malam harinya Angel merasa tidak tenang, lalu dia melangkah kekamar Sakura. Tanpa banyak kata langsung saja dia masuk kekamar Sakura. "Oh, Angel! Kau mengagetkan aku saja." kata Sakura yang kaget. " Ada apa Angel?" sambungnya.

"Hm, Sakura.." kata angel sambil duduk di bangku dekat jendela kamar Sakura. Lalu dia memperhatikan pemandangan malam di Konoha. 'Indah.' Batinya.

"Hm?"

"Begini, apakah kau mempercayai ceritaku tadi?." Kata Angel takut-takut.

"Oh, itu.." lalu Sakura beranjak duduk disebelah Angel menatap indahnya desa Konoha pada malam hari. "Awalnya sih aku tidak percaya." Lanjutnya. "Tapi, aku ingin mencoba untuk mempercayaimu. Kau kan temanku. Kau maukan menjadi temanku ?

...

Angel POV

Aku kembali kekamarku, dan mengingat semua hal yang ku alami hari ini. Kulirik buku pemberian ayahku yang terdampar dengan tidak elitya. Yah, sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak terlalu mengabaikan perintah ayahku.

_Hm, buku aku mau nulis apa ya?_

Arrgg,, aku terkejut saat mendapati diriku tengah duduk manis dan menulis. Di buku ini. Buku ini? Ah,, konyol.. sudahlah.

_Jadi aku akan cerita bahwa tadi ayahku sangat jahat padaku mengusir anak sematawayangnya kebumi dengan alasan yang sungguh tidak elit._ Aku tersenyum sebentar.

_Tanpa kekuatan dan persiapan aku terdampar disini, akan sanggupkah aku? _Aku tersenyum miris. _Ah,, sudahlah. Jadi tadi pagi aku diusir ayahku ke tempat ini yang ternyata bernama desa Konoha. Setelah mengancam Hokage yang bernama Tsunade dengan membocorkan jumlah uatangnya kepada masyarakat luas dia mau juga medengarkan dan mengizinkanku tingal disini yah walaupun hanya untuk sementar waktu. Tentunya aku tidak sendiri. Aku dibantu seoseorang yang pertama kali ku temui saat aku terdampar disini. Orang yang pertamakali tahu bahwa aku seorang malaikat, dan orang yang pertamakali melihatku menangis saat dia menawarkan persahabatan yang tulus kepadaku. Haruno Sakura dan malam ini tidak akan ku lupakan sepnjang hidupku._

End of Angel POV

..TBC..

Yah cahp 2 update..

Riview please.. ~^


End file.
